Let it Go
by chihyum
Summary: Alunan musik itu kembali terdengar dan mereka kembali menari, menari tanpa terkendali seolah-olah tubuh mereka takut kehilangan kesenangannya. Menghancurkan segala penghalang demi mendapatkan kepuasan hasrat yang tak tertahan./SasuHinaNaru/ [Hiatus]
1. Awal

_Alunan musik itu kembali terdengar dan mereka kembali menari, menari tanpa terkendali seolah-olah tubuh mereka takut kehilangan kesenangannya. Menghancurkan segala penghalang demi mendapatkan kepuasan hasrat yang tak tertahan._

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Drama/ Western_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T+  
_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke. U/ Hinata.H_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC sangat dijamin.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Let It Go**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

* * *

 **Amsterdam.**

Bulir embun kembali turun menyatu dengan udara pagi yang sedikit menusuk.

Disebuah kamar tepatnya diatas ranjang, wanita itu menggeliat pelan didalam dekapan prianya seolah meminta izin untuk melepaskan diri, sedangkan sang pria hanya mempersulit pergerakannya dengan mengeratkan pelukan itu. Kembali, kulit polos mereka bergesekan lagi.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka saling menumpahkan hasrat yang tak tertahankan. Memanjakan diri masing-masing, demi mencapai kepuasan.

Hinata, wanita itu hanya menghela napas dalam ketika dirasakannya tidak ada tanda-tanda pria dihadapannya ini melepaskannya.

"Sasuke," Panggilnya lirih.

"Hn." Sahutan penuh ambigu yang di dapat dan Hyuuga Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah tidak menerima kata itu. Cukup lama Hinata terdiam sampai akhirnya, "Ada apa?" Sasuke bersuara –lagi.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan memainkan telunjuknya di dada bidang polos tanpa penutup dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mandi," Ujarnya kalem setelah itu pelukan yang membelenggu tubuh mungil nya mengendur.

"Aku yang mandi, 'kan." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang. Lagi, Hinata menggeleng, "Aku bisa mandi sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Sesuai permintaanmu, Young Lady."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya.

Amsterdam merupakan Ibu Kota Belanda, di saat musim semi seperti ini sudah tidak diragukan banyaknya Bunga Tulip yang sedang berlomba-lomba untuk bermekaran.

Dan di Kota inilah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata dibesarkan.

Meskipun terkenal dengan Bunga Tulipnya tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka terkenal juga dengan sifat Liberalnya, dimana banyaknya kaum penyuka sesama jenis diperbolehkan menikah.

"Goedemorgen," Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi." Setelah mengetahui si pemilik tangan nakal itu, Hinata mendengus.

"Seperti apa?" Sasuke memulai aksinya dengan mengecup bahu Hinata yang terbuka.

"Datang tiba-tiba." Setelah itu Hinata tak mendapat sahutan dari Sasuke.

Hening yang mereka rasakan, sampai akhirnya suara baritone Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Kapan kau mau menerima lamaranku, hm?" Tanyanya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari Hinata di baliknya tubuh itu sehingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Kapan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hinata menunduk, jujur saja dia selalu menghindari soal ini. Jika sudah membahas masalah ini sudah dipastikan hanya akan berakhir dengan kemurkaan Sasuke.

"Sampai aku siap." Sedikit bergetar namun Hinata mencoba untuk menjadi kuat saat ini.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Sasuke, "Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu." Ia tahu itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan hanya sebuah ungkapan yang melambangkan rasa frustasi yang dialami Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

* * *

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin kamarnya, Sedangkan Sasuke sudah kembali ke Vila utama Uchiha.

"Mevrouw?" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar panggilan dari pelayannya.

"Iya?" Hinata menoleh kearah pelayan pribadinya –Jullie Hansont.

"Kereta anda sudah siap." Tutur Jullie halus.

"Ah, iya. Ayo kita pergi." Senyum Hinata langsung merekah dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Apa anda yakin tidak ingin memberitahu Tuan muda Sasuke akan hal ini?" Jullie bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Hinata terdiam, sebenarnya tadi pagi ia ingin mengajak Sasuke akan tetapi semuanya memburuk hanya karena masalah pernikahan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Setelah menerima jawaban dari Nonanya, Jullie menyuruh kusir untuk berangkat.

Hinata segera turun ketika ia sampai pada tujuannya –Keukenhof.

Setiap tahun lebih tepatnya saat Musim semi Hinata selalu kesini untuk melihat Bunga Tulip yang bermekaran, Keukenhof terletak di sebelah selatan Belanda yakni di Kota Lisse, butuh waktu satu jam untuk kesini dari Amsterdam menggunakan kereta kuda.

Hinata pun memulai jalan-jalannya, tak sedikit orang yang menyapanya karena sudah tidak awam lagi bahwa orang Belanda sungguh masyarakat yang terbuka dan ramah. Berkali-kali ia mendengar kata, 'Goedemiddag' yang dituturkan untuknya.

"Hinata!" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana dibelakang Hinata seorang laki-laki berkulitan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Naruto?" Hinata berjalan kearah laki-laki itu.

"Hei, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Iya, sudah lama sekali sekitar 3 tahun lamanya." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan suara sedikit pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih bernafas." Jawaban Hinata sontak memicu tawa laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Hahaha, iya. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap cantik." Kalimat Naruto mampu membuat Nona Hyuuga ini bersemu merah.

Bertemu dengan Naruto disini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang manis, pikirnya.

"Hei, kau melamun." Naruto mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Ah, tidak kok." Hinata tersenyum kecil, memandang Naruto dari dekat seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikir merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" Tiba-tiba Hinata ingat dengan sepupu Naruto yang pernah menjadi teman satu kamarnya semasa di asrama putri dulu.

"Oh dia sudah menikah." Naruto menjawabnya dengan semangat, "Dan katanya sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan." Cengiran itu kembali mampir ke wajah tampannya.

"Begitu ya." Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata sedikit sensitif dengan kata 'menikah'

"Mau kutemani jalan-jalan?" Naruto menawarkan diri dan anggukan dari Hinata seolah menyetujui tawarannya.

Keduanya pernah bertemu di sebuah toko musik klasik, dimana saat itu Hinata sedang berniat melarikan diri dari Vila utama Hyuuga dan Naruto datang, mereka berkenalan dan saling berbagi masalah dan hebatnya dua-duanya sama-sama sedang melarikan diri, Naruto melarikan diri karena tidak mau dijodohkan sedangkan Hinata melarikan diri karena memang merasa terkekang dengan peraturan Hyuuga.

Di perjalanan keduanya terus berbincang-bincang melepas rindu seperti kawan lama pada umumnya.

Tanpa di sadari hari sudah hampir petang dan Hinata pun pamit pulang kepada Naruto.

"Ah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu jika bersamamu." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, Naruto mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Naruto." Hinata berjalan kearah kereta kudanya sambil sedikit mengangkat gaun panjangnya.

"Sama-sama, dag!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah sampai di kediamannya Hinata langsung membersihkan diri.

Di pandangnya lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang sedang dibantu para pelayannya untuk menggunakan gaunnya, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan masuklah Nyonya Hyuuga ke ruangan itu.

"Tinggalkan kami." Dan para pelayan itu langsung izin keluar kamar.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu kendur." Hinata hanya pasrah ketika Ibunya membuka kembali gaunnya dan mengencangkan ikatan tali korsetnya dengan kejam. Hinata bahkan merasakan udara yang dia hirup begitu sedikit.

"Begini jauh lebih baik." Setelah mengatakan itu Ibunya keluar kamar meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang tersiksa dengan korsetnya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Ibunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bergegaslah turun, jangan sampai membuat keluarga Uchiha menunggu terlalu lama." Dan pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk, memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Siapa dia?" Kali ini nada suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi nya, "Apa maksudmu?" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke dan mata bulan itu membelalak saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Kurasa, sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa kau selalu menolak lamaranku." Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

* * *

* Goedemorgen adalah ucapan Selamat Pagi.

* Goedemiddag adalah ucapan Selamat siang.

* Dag adalah ucapan selamat tinggal yang bisa disebut seperti dah atau dadah.

* Mevrouw adalah panggilan Nona disana, panggilan ini bisa untuk wanita yang sudah menikah atau pun masih lajang.

Trus untuk Ke kota Lisse sebenarnya, dari Amsterdam ke keukenhof hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dengan bus tapi karena saya menggantinya dengan kereta kuda *biar lebih oke* Maka waktuh tempuhnya saya tambah jadi 1 jam hahaha.

Maaf sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal beginian tapi hanya dgn modal nekad saya buatnya, jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan.

Yuk, dibenerin jika ada kesalahan apapun bentuknya saya terima.

RnR, pliss :D


	2. Kesalahan

_Alunan musik itu kembali terdengar dan mereka kembali menari, menari tanpa terkendali seolah-olah tubuh mereka takut kehilangan kesenangannya. Menghancurkan segala penghalang demi mendapatkan kepuasan hasrat yang tak tertahan._

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Drama/ Western_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T+_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke. U/ Hinata.H_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Karena saya males edit jadi harap dimaklumi jika banyaknya typo :)**_

 _ **Let It Go**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

* * *

" _Kurasa, sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa kau selalu menolak lamaranku."_

Hinata terdiam, sekelebat pemikirannya di penuhi oleh ucapan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dan dadanya terasa berat.

Kembali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan diri. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jullie yang menunduk hormat padanya.

" _Mevrouw,_ saatnya turun untuk makan malam." Ucapnya yang di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Hinata.

Langkah kakinya memantulkan suara khas sepatu high heels-nya. Setelah menuruni anak tangga, tentu Hinata langsung menuju kearah pintu tempat di mana makan malam itu diadakan.

 _Cklek_

Para maid membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk sopan. Hinata kembali berjalan memasuki daerah yang sedari tadi membuatnya gugup setengah hidup.

"Terlambat 3 menit, sungguh memalukan Hinata Hyuuga." Suara dingin Ibunya sukses membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya." Hinata menunduk sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Mikoto Uchiha yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, seorang perempuan tentu memiliki masalah tersendiri ketika bersiap-siap." Hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya, selaras kemudian mata beningnya bergulir menatap laki-laki berambut raven yang sedari tadi tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

Hati Hinata segera di rundungi kekecewaan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah dan menduduki tempat yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih terlihat enggan untuk menatapnya. Sikap pria itu mendadak sangat dingin semenjak kejadian di kamar tadi.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Mereka memulai makan malam ini dengan khidmat. Semuanya tampak sibuk menikmati hidangan masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang matanya terlihat gelisah. Sasuke bahkan benar-benar mengacuhkannya.

Sekitar 20 menit, kedua keluarga itu menyelesaikan makanannya. Piring-piring dan gelas bekas mereka makan mulai diangkut oleh para pelayan. Menyisakan meja yang tadi sempat tertata banyak macam makanan kini hanya menyisakan wine dan buah.

"Langsung pada intinya, kuharap di pertemuan kali ini kita bisa menyepakati hari dan tanggal untuk Hinata dan Sasuke." Suara Hiashi sukses memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Hinata sendiri terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Hiashi.

"Ah, kau benar Hiashi. Aku harap pertemuan hari ini tidak sia-sia." Balas Fugaku dengan suara datarnya. Hinata menatap Ibunya meminta penjelasan, tanpa ia sadari bahwa kelereng hitam milik Sasuke mengawasi gerak-geriknya semenjak usai makan tadi.

Onyx itu memancarkan kesenduan saat mengetahui bahwasan Hinata kali ini kembali menolak lamarannya. Meski tidak mengatakannya, Sasuke tahu dari sikap Hinata sekarang ini, ia masih enggan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

Tangan itu terkepal erat, matanya perlahan menutup. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, obsidiannya kembali tampil dengan sorot dingin.

"Kita harus menentukannya lewat kalen –"

"Ayah, Tuan Hiashi…." Ucapan Hiashi terpotong oleh panggilan Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi," Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa kau ingin segera menikahi Hinata secepatnya? Jadi kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi, karena akan memakan waktu yang lama. Begitukah, anakku?" Kali ini Mikoto mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bukan." Seluruh orang diruangan itu nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan si bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata sendiri terbelalak, telapak tangannya semakin basah oleh keringat.

"Sebaikanya kita akhiri saja sampai sini," Fugaku menggebrak meja dan menatap Sasuke nyalang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Suara Fugaku menggelegar dalam ruangan itu.

"Kita tidak perlu melanjutkannya, batalkan dan buang jauh-jauh pemikiran kalian tentang pernikahan ini." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya mohon undur diri." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menatap Hinata seolah-olah mengatakan 'Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?' Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Hinata yang syok.

Manik pearlnya berair. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti semua ini –tidak ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerti apapun.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Pikirannya terus di penuhi tentang Sasuke.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan anak saya Hiashi." Mikoto ikut berdiri dan menuduk sebelum pergi, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi sedari tadi.

Fugaku terlihat marah besar, rahangnya mengeras.

"Tidak apa-apa Fugaku, kita bisa membahas hal ini di lain waktu." Setelah memberi tatapan maaf, Fugaku keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Hening.

Ketiga orang di sana terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hiashi yang merasa tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi segera keluar meninggalkan Ibu dan anak itu berdua.

"Menangis, eh?" Ucapan Ibunya membuat Hinata mendongak menatap sang Ibu yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kurasa, semua ini karena salahmu Hinata. Kita sudah sering sekali membahas hal ini dan selalu berujung penolakanmu dengan alasan 'belum siap'mu itu. Nampaknya si bocah Uchiha itu mengerti akan situasi ini dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa kali ini akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Ibunya berdiri dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Rasanya ketika dirimu di tolak terang-terangan seperti itu?" Matanya membola mendengar ucapan Ibunya.

"Kau terlalu munafik sehingga kemunafikanmu itulah yang menjerumusimu." Ibunya melepaskan dekapan sepihak itu dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Renungilah semua kesalahan yang kau perbuat waktu lalu dan pikirkan rasa sakit yang di tanggung oleh Sasuke selama ini." Blam, tubuh Ibunya menghilang di balik pintu besar itu.

Kini Hinata benar-benar sendiri. Matanya terus menerus menerjunkan air mata tanpa henti.

Pikirannya terus memutar kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Apa ia sudah terlalu kelewatan?

Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Sasuke. Ia hanya takut salah mengambil keputusan yang akan di sesalinya di masa mendatang. Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, namun tanpa Hinata sadari sifat antipatinya itu malah membuat Sasuke terluka.

Ia sungguh bodoh. Masih meragukan Sasuke yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya selama ini.

Hinata menangis dengan kencang.

Bagaimana ini? Ia sudah terlanjur menyakiti Sasuke. Apakah kalau ia meminta maaf sekarang mampu menyelasaikan semuanya? Hinata tahu jawabannya adalah tidak.

Sasuke pastilah benar-benar membencinya, terlihat dari tatapan pria itu tadi. Begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang dulu selalu ia berikan untuk Hinata.

Hinata kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

Ia harus bagaimana? Hinata kau sungguh wanita jahat, pikirnya.

Masih dengan isak tangis yang kentara, tiba-tiba Jullie Hansont masuk keruangan itu dan menemukan nona mudanya dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik.

" _Mevrouw_! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Jullie mengusap punggung Hinata dengan pelan.

"Saya antar kekamar anda, anda harus beristirahat." Setelah mengatakan itu Jullie langsung menuntun Hinata menuju kekamarnya.

Di tempat Sasuke terlihat sang bungsu Uchiha juga tidak kalah buruknya dengan keadaan Hinata. Wajahnya babak belur karena di hantam Fugaku. Sudut bibirnya terlihat pecah, pandangannya kosong dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Mengingat tatapan Hinata tadi, benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

Ia sempat berharap bahwa Hinata akan menghentikan ucapannya. Tetapi kenyataannya Hinata malah diam seolah menerima semua ucapan Sasuke tanpa keberatan.

'Cih, bodohnya aku terlalu berharap.' Tangannya yang sempat terkepal kini mencengkram baju bagian depannya dengan erat. Hatinya terasa ngilu membuatnya benar-benar tak tahan.

Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh pelan, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia yang terlalu memuja Hinata kini bagai barang tidak berguna yang di buang pemiliknya.

Mau bagaimanapun, itu semua telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur dan semua ucapannya tadi tidak mungkin ia tarik semudah itu.

"Hubungi Karin dan suruh ia bersiap di kamarku, sekarang!" Titah Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang mereka ke mansion Uchiha.

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke." Jawab pelayan pribadinya. Sasuke mencoba merileks'kan tubuhnya.

Mungkin bersenang-senang dengan Karin akan mengurangi sedikit bebannya. Ya, semoga saja.

To be continued

* * *

Gomen ne, minna #sujud

Ini termasuk update cepetkan ya? *kedipkedip* Bagi saya loh ya wkwkwk

Maaf telah membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, sungguh fict ini sebenernya mau saya discontinued karena tiba-tiba kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkannya.

Untuk chapter ini sengaja saya pendekin biar lebih greget, hehe. Untuk Chap selanjutnya saya jamin akan sangat panjang, jadi bersiap-siaplah :))

 **Gue suka banget Sasuke disini. Buat dia lebih possessive**. Saya gak bisa jamin ya :)) **Apa Hinata punya perasaan terhadap Naruto?** Kita liat aja nanti **Kenapa Hinata belum menjawab lamaran Sasu?** Apa chapter ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Saya harap iya wkwkw. **Btw ini TBC kan?** Iya. **Terlalu pendek, jadi kurang begitu paham sama ceritanya** Apa sekarang sudah mengerti sama jalan ceritanya? Kalau belum tggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^ **Satu hal yang kurang tak ada tanda tbc atau end. Apa ini akan dilanjut atau Cuma sampai disini?** Sebenarnya itu bawaan saya dari dulu yang tidak pernah memberi tanda tbc. Ini dilanjut . **Ini latarnya tahun2 noni2 atau latar masa kini?** Bisa di bilang ini masih tahun noni-noni, namun sudah hampir memasuki jaman modern :)

Ok, special thank buat **Guest(1), Aika Hanami Souen, Nurul851, Eternal Dream Chowz, Guest(2), Mitsuki ota, , aindri961, siiuchild, aili165, Haruka Hime-chan, Luluk Minam Cullen, ikathak, reza Juliana RJN. Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

Lalu terima kasih untuk para silent reader dan para flamer atau sebangsa(t)nya yang telah repot-repot ngereview fic ini dan ngePM saya, saya bener-bener menghargai itu :))

Sip, akhir kata rnr?

Thank you!


	3. Gamang

_Alunan musik itu kembali terdengar dan mereka kembali menari, menari tanpa terkendali seolah-olah tubuh mereka takut kehilangan kesenangannya. Menghancurkan segala penghalang demi mendapatkan kepuasan hasrat yang tak tertahan._

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Drama/ Western_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T+_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke. U/_ _Hinata.H_

 _Slight NaruHina dan SasuKarin_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Let It Go**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

 _Note: (**) untuk flashback_

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan selama itu juga Sasuke tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Hinata sendiri berubah menjadi pribadi yang suka mengurung diri di kamar, sebagian aktivitasnya di habiskan merenung di dalam sana.

Matanya terlihat bengkak dengan kantung mata hitam tebal. Ia hanya tidur sekitar 3 jam sehari, dari pada fisik hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengindahkan penampilannya, pikirannya sedang kalut.

" _Mevrouw…._ " Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi panggilan Jullie, pandangannya masih fokus kearah luar jendela.

Jullie sendiri merasa prihatin dengan keadaan nona-nya. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuh Hinata memburuk karena makan dan tidur yang tidak teratur.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya suara lirih Hinata memecahkannya.

"Aku ingin keluar…." Hinata menunduk, "…menemui Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan bergetar. Jullie sendiri nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ta-tapi _Mevrouw_ anda yakin akan hal ini?" Jullie langsung mendekati Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang mengangguk lemah mampu membuatnya menghela nafas khawatir.

"Baiklah, akan saya suruh mereka untuk menyiapkan kereta untuk anda." Jullie pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

Kakinya mulai melangkah dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

Sekitar 30 menit, Hinata telah selesai bersiap-siap dan segera mengangkat gaunnya sedikit untuk menaiki kereta kudanya. Gaun panjang berwarna peach itu terlihat melekat dengan tubuh sintal miliknya.

"Kita berangkat." Ucap Jullie pada sang kusir, kembali pandangannya jatuh pada Hinata yang sedari tadi belum bersuara.

'Aku harap _Mevrouw_ baik-baik saja.' Batinnya dan kereta kuda itu mulai berjalan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar yang luas itu terlihat begitu berantakan dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di mana-mana. Di atas ranjang king size itu terlihat Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk, membuat selimut biru gelap itu turun kepinggang sehingga menampilkan dada bidang persolennya.

Kepalanya ia telengkan kesebelah kanan dan menemukan perempuan berambut crimson panjang yang nampak berantakan. Matanya bergulir menatap bahu dan leher perempuan itu yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

Tercetak jelas banyak tanda kemerahan –sampai membiru di kulit putih itu.

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Sasuke…?" Tiba-tiba orang yang di sisi kanannya bersuara. Sasuke tidak menoleh dan hal itu malah membuat si empu yang memanggil mendengus kesal.

Ia sadar akan hal yang ia lakukan, Sasuke tahu bahwa jika Hinata mengetahui perilakunya yang sekarang pasti benar-benar akan kecewa. Selama seminggu ini sudah empat kali ia memanggil Karin –perempuan yang sekarang di sampingnya untuk datang memenuhi nafsu sekaligus amarahnya yang masih meledak-ledak.

Ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sasuke masih tak merespon tindakan Karin.

Mata Karin bergetar, ia merasa menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke. Tidak, sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah tahu tentang ini. Semenjak panggilan pertamanya untuk ke kamar Sasuke ia sudah mengerti bahwa ia hanya akan di jadikan pelampiasan oleh pria raven yang sedang di rengkuhnya ini.

Tapi, tidak bolehkah ia mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan untuk berada di hati pria ini barang secuil pun.

Karin melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Sasuke dan bergerak turun dari kasur sambil sesekali meringis karena rasa perih di selangkangannya.

Sasuke melirik Karin yang sudah berdiri dengan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Karin mulai memunguti satu persatu pakaiannya dan tanpa segan melepaskan selimut itu dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, tanpa mengatakan apapun Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Tak berselang waktu lama, pelayan pribadinya –Kakashi memasuki kamarnya.

"Tuan, ada kabar bahwa Nona Hinata sekitar 25 menit lagi akan sampai di sini." Ucapan Kakashi mampu membuat Sasuke menegang. Darahnya berdesir-desir, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kakashi…"

"Iya, tuanku?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat, siapkan kereta untukku sekarang." Kakashi terlihat terkejut atas perintah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, nona Hina –"

"Sekarang, Kakashi." Nada Sasuke merendah, aura mengintimidasi begitu kentara dalam suaranya.

"Baik, sesuai perintah anda." Setelah itu bayangan Kakashi mengilang di balik pintu. Sasuke menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Tatapannya masih kosong, ia terlihat begitu suram. Ya, Seorang Sasuke kini berubah menjadi tipikal orang yang suka melarikan diri. Ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak ingin kembali terjatuh dan menyesali semua ucapannya tempo hari.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak mungkin membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk menarik kata-katanya waktu itu.

Sasuke harus menunjukan kepada Hinata bahwa ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, darah arogan mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah lagi.

Cukup, Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia tahu, bahawa dirinya bukanlah sumber 'kebahagiaan' Hinata.

Setelah melamun cukup lama, Sasuke segera beranjak untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Mevrouw,_ sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Tukas Jullie yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

Kereta kuda Hinata memasuki gerbang mansion Uchiha. Namun, tepat saat melewati gerbang itu kereta milik Hinata berpapasan dengan kereta kuda yang mengangkut Sasuke keluar dari mansion.

Lewat jendela kecilnya Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang jendelanya juga terbuka.

Hanya saja yang berbeda, Sasuke tidak melihat kearah Hinata. Pandangan laki-laki itu terfokuskan ke depan. Mata bening Hinata membola, bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang meluncur dari bibir ranum itu.

Kereta Hinata berhenti tepat di halaman mansion megah itu. Jullie yang tidak melihat kejadian tadi hanya merasa bingung dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

" _Mevrouw,_ kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jullie, merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Jullie segera turun dan ingin menyampaikan kedatangan Hinata kepada pihak Uchiha.

Buku-buku jari Hinata memutih karena dirinya yang mencengkram gaun bagian bawahnya dengan erat.

Jullie kembali ke kereta dengan wajah bersalah.

" _Mevrouw,_ maaf. Tuan Sasu –"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kembali ke mansion Hyuuga sekarang." Sela Hinata masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Bahkan semua itu di dukung kuat dengan kejadian hari ini. Sasuke yang tidak ingin menemuinya.

"Ba-baik." Jullie segera naik dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Pastilah suasana hati Hinata hari ini kian memburuk.

Keretanya mulai berputar haluan dan menuju kembali kearah mansion Hyuuga berada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk menjadi seorang lady tentulah tidak lepas dari aturan yang ketat. Dan Hinata benci itu.

Ketika pikirannya kalut, Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal sama dengannya? Sasuke adalah seorang ditaktor walau kenyataannya ia hanya bisa luluh bila ada Hinata di dekatnya. Meski Sasuke sering di cap berhati dingin, tapi Hinata yakin bahwa di dalam diri pria muda itu pastilah ada bagian dirinya yang lain, yang tak terlihat.

Hinata menatap _poffertjest-_ nya dengan enggan, menusuk-nusuk makanan berbentuk bulat yang berukuran kecil itu menggunakan garpunya.

Jullie hanya terdiam menyaksikan kegiatan Hinata yang tak biasa itu. Imej yang terkenal dengan kelemah lembutan kini berubah menjadi pribadi kasar. Hinata berubah. Kenyataan yang tak dapat di tolak kebenarannya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko musik klasik." Setelah membanting garpu di atas piring yang masih utuh makanannya, Hinata berdiri. Jullie terperanjat, "Maaf, _mevrouw…_?"

"Toko musik klasik.." Tukas Hinata sekali lagi, Jullie yang mengerti segera menyiapkan gaun untuk Hinata yang akan pergi keluar.

.

.

Tubuh tegap yang dalam keadaan _shirtless_ itu berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela. Pandangannya tidak benar-benar tertuju kearah sana, obsidian itu menatap kosong seolah menerawang sesuatu yang jauh.

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus seperti ini?" Suara datar tiba-tiba menginterupsi dari balik tubuhnya.

"…"

"Kuharap kau berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan," Derap kaki mendekati tempatnya, "Perbaiki semuanya sebelum benar-benar terlambat." Sebuah tepukan ringan singgah di bahu kirinya.

Kelereng hitam Sasuke bergulir menatap tajam sang pelaku yang menepuk bahunya. Di singkirkan tangan besar itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak memerlukan nasihat darimu, Itachi." Tandasnya dingin yang membuat pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Apa tidak boleh seorang kakak memberikan beberapa nasihat untuk adiknya?" Tanya Itachi sarkasme.

"Aku tidak butuh." Mendengar sahutan pedas dari Sasuke, Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Hinata.." Itachi menjeda perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi yang di berikan pemuda di sampingnya ini, namun Sasuke hanya bergeming seolah tidak mendengar, "Hari ini ia pergi ke toko musik klasik."

Masih tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki pirang itu lagi." Set, lirikan dari Sasuke sudah menunjukan semuanya. Bahwasan pemuda raven itu masihlah peduli.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menjauhi Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Mau kemana?"

"Toko musik klasik.." Balasnya pelan. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya Sasuke masih tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk sekarang.

Itachi bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terkesan –atau mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Sepertinya tergila-gila dengan Hinata Hyuuga membawa dampak sendiri untuk adiknya itu. Itachi tahu, ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang tidak peka dengan keadaan bahkan bisa di bilang ia sangatlah sensitive. Mau sepintar apapun Sasuke menutupi masalah hatinya, semua akan terbaca dengan mudah oleh Itachi. Karena sudah tumbuh bersama, tentu Itachi tahu saat-saat di mana adik kesayangannya itu merasa senang, marah, gundah atau perasaan lain sebagainnya.

Di tempat Sasuke sendiri, kini ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Matanya bergerak gelisah, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Sasuke tidaklah bodoh, ialah yang paling mengerti dirinya sendiri. Lantas, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menipu dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke masih marah. Tentu saja. Tapi hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat jika tidak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Dan gelora api dalam hatinya kembali menyala-nyala saat mendengar ucapan Itachi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia tidak menginginkan hari 'itu' terulang lagi. Maka dengan itu Sasuke akan mencegahnya. Persetan dengan orang yang mengatakannya tidak berpendirian teguh, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Terkadang ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya berawal dari hari itu. Hari di mana menjadi biang dari semua permasalahan ini.

* * *

(**)

Sasuke murka, ketika menerima penolakan Hinata –lagi. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Dan pagi tadi perempuan itu kembali menolaknya dengan alasan belum siap. Sasuke tahu ia sedikit berlebihan meninggalkan tempat Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ia tahu, Hinata adalah orang yang mudah terbebani akan sesuatu. Maka dengan itu Sasuke ingin mencari udara segar.

Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mengajak Hinata ke Keukenhof untuk melihat bunga Tulip yang sedang bermekaran, tapi semuanya kandas karena pertengkaran mereka untuk ke sekian kalinya. Alhasil ia kini pergi sendiri tanpa Hinata.

Kereta berhenti. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke segera turun.

Jelaga pekatnya mulai berkeliaran sana – sini. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana hitam itu mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Seperti biasa, masyarakat Belanda memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Selain ramah, mereka para orang dewasa –yang lebih tua hanya ingin di panggil nama tanpa embel-embel kesopanan di belakangnya. Hal yang cukup unik, ketika semua orang yang merasa dirinya jauh lebih tua ingin selalu di hormati alih-alih mereka hanya ingin di panggil dengan nama kecil mereka.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kaku saat beberapa orang menyapanya. Sasuke bejalan mendekati kebun luas yang terdapat bebrbagai macam bunga Tulip. Tiba-tiba dirinya tergerak mendekati Tulip yang berwarna orange dan merah.

Kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati. Kedua hal yang berkaitan erat dan merupakan makna dari kedua bunga masing-masing.

Bukan. Bukan berarti Sasuke adalah seorang pujangga yang selalu mencoba menulis kata-kata puitis untuk gadisnya. Bukan, Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang seperti itu.

Setidaknya hal ini adalah yang lumrah di Belanda. Tentu mereka semua tahu apa makna di balik warna tulip itu sendiri dan Sasuke termasuk dalam orang-orang itu.

"…gaimana keadaanmu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah berat namun sedikit cempreng menelusup dalam gendang telingannya meskipun suara itu cukup pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih bernafas." Bola mata Sasuke membesar, tentu ia kenal dengan suara ini. Sangat malah.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan mendapati orang yang begitu ia kenal kini berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hahaha, iya. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap cantik." Jantung Sasuke berpacu dengan cepat. Bibirnya berdecih ketika mendengar kalimat penuh gombalan yang terluncur dari mulut pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Dan apa yang ia lihat barusan?

Hinata merona? Hinatanya!

Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di antara mereka bertiga. Lalu mengapa bisa Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan itu?

Salahkan dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan sensitif, dan menjadi sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei, kau melamun." Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke telinganya.

Sasuke menggeram saat melihat tangan itu mengguncang bahu Hinatanya pelan.

"Beraninya dia.." Mendesis Sasuke sangat ingin berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik Hinata pergi menjauh, tentu setelah ia menghajar habis-habisan pria blondie yang tak tahu diri itu.

Tapi bukannya berjalan mendekati kedua insan yang masih bercengkraman di sana Sasuke malah memilih membawa tubuhnya menjauh.

Kepalanya berdenyut. Hatinya seperti di remas-remas. Matanya menyalang seolah ingin menghajar sesuatu –atau seseorang.

Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanyalah pulang. Ia ingin segera melampiaskan amarahnya ini, perasaannya benar-benar sedang tak menentu. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke marah.

'Siapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?!'

TBC

* * *

Halooo? Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? #tampanginnocent

Ini alurnya mau gimana nih? Mau tetep gini atau mau di cepetin? Hayoo, karena sejujurnya saya sendiri pengen cepet fict ini selesai~

 **Semoga ending tetep sasuhina yaa**. Doain aja yaa~. **Aku harap sasuke hinata mau ngalah disini, terlebih buat hinata.** Kalo gitu langsung ending dong ya? :)) **Jangan buat sasu bersenang2 dengan Karin.** Maafkan dakuhh, itu sudah terlanjur basah *nunjuk cerita diatas* apa itu termasuk dalam kategori 'bersenang-senang'? **Kalaupun mereka benar-benar putus, buat hina punya pasangan lain biar adil.** Lah 'kan ad naruu~ **duuh perasaan sasuke ga ilangkan sama hinata?** Apa sudah terjawab? *nunjuk cerita di atas* **Hinata sayangnya sama Sasuke kan.** Kalo sayang, hinata itu sayang semuanya kan hinata baik hati *smirk. **Ada harapankah untuk update cepet?** I-ini termasuk cepet kan ya? #tutpmuka. **Karin jadi wanita penghibur langganan sasuke?** Err, gimana yaa. **Kpn ini berlanjut.** Ini udah lanjut!

Special thank's untuk yang sdh capek-capek buat baca dan review. Saya cinta kalian semuaaaa /peluk satu-satu.

Maaf ya gak bisa di bales via PM

THANK YOU!


	4. Aku minta maaf

_Alunan musik itu kembali terdengar dan mereka kembali menari, menari tanpa terkendali seolah-olah tubuh mereka takut kehilangan kesenangannya. Menghancurkan segala penghalang demi mendapatkan kepuasan hasrat yang tak tertahan._

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Drama/ Western_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T+_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke. U/ Hinata.H_

 _Slight NaruHina dan SasuKarin_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Let It Go**_ _" Presented by Yumeartha_

* * *

"Hi-Hinata?" Kelereng biru itu membola tatkala netra nya menangkap siluet yang familier baginya. Segera saja kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar kearah sosok yang nampak sibuk dengan piringan hitam di tangannya.

Puk! Tangan besarnya mendarat tepat di bahu kanan Hinata. Hinata sendiri terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

" _Het spijt me*,_ apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tubuh sintal itu berbalik cepat dan memandang wajahnya tegang.

Saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menepuk bahunya, raut wajah itu mulai melunak.

"Naruto!" Serunya sembari memukul bahu lebar itu dengan lumayan keras.

Sedangkan yang di pukul hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _Mevrouw_?" Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali Naruto sedang mencoba menggodanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Tiba-tiba awan gelap mampir ke wajah ayu itu, "Dan apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini? Entahlah, setelah menghadapi banyak masalah hanya tempat ini menjadi tujuanku." Bibirnya tersenyum kecut dan Naruto menyadari kegundahan di dalam wanita muda itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia, "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah berteman cukup lama, Hinata." Hinata tetap keukuh untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh teman bicara datanglah kepadaku. Untuk sekarang mari kita usir dulu awan mendung di wajahmu itu." Pemuda tan itu kembali memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, setidaknya di sini bisa mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Alunan musik menggema di toko musik klasik itu Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menegap sambil memejamkan mata –menikmati lantunan merdu itu.

Pihak toko memang selalu memutar beberapa lagu klasik secara acak. Dan entah kesialan atau memang suratan, lagu yang sedang di putar sekarang adalah lagu kesukaannya –dan juga Sasuke.

" _Beethoven_?" Hinata bergumam tidak jelas sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Hinata memang menyukai lagu-lagu yang di komposeri oleh Beethoven, sangat malah. Namun, jika mengingat itu, Sasuke-lah yang selalu memutar lagu ini di kamarnya.

"Judul?" Naruto kembali bertanya, " _Fur Elise_." Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto aneh.

"Bukannya kau sering ke sini dulu?" Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya mendengarkan lagu yang di komposeri oleh _Mozart_ , dan mengabaikan lagu-lagu yang tidak kuketahui."

Hinata mencibir Naruto yang langsung membuat pemuda itu tertawa lepas.

"Hinata.." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat nan dingin menginterupsi pembicaraannya.

Hinata terpaku dengan mata yang terbelalak saat menangkap suara yang sangat-diketahuinya-itu.

Hinata menoleh dengan gerakan lamban, "S-Sasuke…?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sasuke turun dari keretanya dan menatap toko yang lumayan besar di hadapannya dengan angkuh. Sasuke membawa tubuhnya untuk memasuki toko tersebut.

Suara dentingan bel pintu ketika ia masuk tidak terlalu terdengar akibat suara musik yang saat itu sedang di putar di dalam toko sehingga meredamnya. Termenung. Sasuke tahu betul lagu apa yang sedang di putar sekarang.

Sadar bahwa tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk hal tersebut segera onyx nya berkeliling mencari objek yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari.

Di salah satu bangku dekat dengan jendela, seorang perempuan menggunakan gaun _navy blue_ semata kaki duduk membelakanginya. Namun, rambut indigo yang tersanggul rendah itu menjadi ciri khas dari orang yang di carinya.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke berjalan mendekati. Nampak perempuan itu tidak sendirian melainkan ada lawan bicara yang sedang asyik terbahak.

"Hinata…" Setelah sampai bibir tipisnya segera melantunkan nama orang tersebut. Dapat di lihatnya Hinata yang menegang dan menoleh kearahnya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"S-Sasuke…?" Suara itu bergetar dan Sasuke di buat menyeringai karena hal itu.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan alis terangkat.

Hinata menunduk, lagu _Beethoven_ yang sebelumnya sangat di nikmatinya menjadi begitu berisik untuk telinganya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sasuke, "Aku tunangannya. Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sambil meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di dada sebelah kiri dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Naruto tercengang lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memastikan. Hinata sendiri hanya diam tak merespon yang membuat hati Naruto mencelos.

Segera senyum getir tersungging di bibir tipisnya, begitu banyak perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Maka undur diri adalah pilihan terbaik.

Naruto melangkah mundur dengan pelan, di tatapnya Sasuke dengan dalam yang dibalas dingin oleh pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," Ucapnya yang mampu membuat Hinata mendongak menatapnya, "Hinata ingat ucapanku tadi. Jangan sungkan untuk datang kepadaku." Oke, setidaknya otak encer Sasuke telah salah menangkap maksud ucapan laki-laki blonde barusan.

"Na-Naruto!" Hampir tangan mungil itu menarik baju Naruto kalau saja tidak ada tangan besar yang menahannya. Hinata menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki ini, setelah mencampakannya, menghindarinya dan kini kembali seperti ini pada dirinya?! Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Pikir Hinata menjerit frustasi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata menyentak tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Apa maksud ucapannya barusan?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan intonasi yang paling di benci oleh wanita indigo itu –dingin.

Mendengar Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya membuat Hinata segera berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi kalau Sasuke tidak menarik lengannya.

"Demi Tuhan! Berhenti seperti ini!" Sasuke terbelalak, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hinata Hyuuga membentaknya. Mengerjap sebentar dan mulai menatap Hinata yang mulai menangis.

"Apa maumu?" Tukasnya di sela-sela isakannya.

Melihat Hinata yang menangis adalah senjata yang paling kuat untuk membuat Sasuke luluh. Maka dengan itu, lengan kekar itu menarik tubuh berisi Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku.." Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, setelah apa yang di lakukannya pada Hinata akhir-akhir ini apa ia bisa di maafkan begitu saja oleh wanita ini?

Tapi ia merasa ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahannya, jika seandainya Hinata tidak selalu menolaknya maka Sasuke tidak akan sepesimis waktu itu dan nekad untuk melakukan penolakan terlebih dahulu sebelum Hinata kembali menolaknya.

"Maaf." Singkat. Pelan. Namun, masih bisa di dengar oleh Hinata.

Mendengar itu Hinata mulai memukul-mukul dada bidangnya masih dengan terisak.

"Aku benci… aku benci Sasuke!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf," Mencium puncak kepala itu dengan pelan, "Maaf 'kan aku." Gumamnya. _Untuk semuanya,_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata berhenti bergerak liar dan segera mencengkram baju bagian belakang Sasuke dengan kuat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lebar itu. Air matanya masih senantiasa mengalir dengan bibirnya bergetar menahan suara tangisnya.

Ini terlalu mudah. Sangat.

Hatinya terlalu mudah menerima Sasuke kembali tanpa tahu apakah laki-laki ini benar-benar serius.

Hinata benci. Benci dengan dirinya yang plin plan dan juga –lemah. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang di pasang oleh Sasuke dan bagaimana perasaan pria itu.

Dekapan erat itu perlahan melonggar dan mulai memberi ruang di antara keduanya. Tangan besar Sasuke menarik lembut dagu Hinata untuk menatap wajahnya.

Hati Sasuke meringis melihat air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipi chubby Hinata. Di usapnya perlahan air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Di kecupnya mata kanan Hinata yang mau tak mau membuat keduanya kembali berdebar. Sasuke tahu, ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dan tak dapat berpaling lagi dari Hinata. Hatinya hanya menginginkan wanita ini. Tak ada yang lain.

Bibir tipis itu mulai beranjak dari kelopak mata menuju hidung, pipi kanan dan berhenti di sudut bibir Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti dapat Hinata rasakan sapuan lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata untuk kembali jatuh dalam dekapannya.

Tak elak, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan ikut terbawa suasana yang di buat oleh Sasuke.

Jantungnya berdebar keras seolah melupakan masalah yang sedang membelit keduanya.

Ini memabukan. Dan Hinata benar-benar tergoda.

Sasuke sendiri nampak sekali sibuk dengan memperdalam kegiatannya. Hatinya terus berteriak menyuruh untuk berhenti namun insting lelakinya yang sedang berkuasa atas kendali tubuhnya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sebuah pukulan pelan di dada bidangnya kembali membawa kesadarannya dengan telak.

Secepat mungkin Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hinata sendiri terlihat memerah hebat.

"Maaf." Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Telapak tangannya mengelus kepala indigo itu dengan lembut, "Maaf 'kan aku." Entah kenapa hari ini benar-benar penuh keajaiban.

 _Beethoven,_ Sasuke, dan permintaan maafnya.

Perlahan tangan mungil itu ikut melingkar di pinggang milik Sasuke. Apa ini berakhir? Hinata tidak tahu tapi yang jelas, tak ada lagi alasan Sasuke untuk menghindarinya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang menyadari di balik salah satu rak yang menyimpan puluhan piringan hitam ada sepasang mata menatap keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Mereka..."

TBC

* * *

 _Het spijt me : Maaf_

* * *

Akhirnya ch 4 up jugaa haha… Gimana nih? Bosenkan? Pendek kah? Setelah saya pikir-pikir jangan mengharapkan ff ini untuk panjang tiap chapternya. Soalnya saya suka kehilangan feel kalo buat panjang-panjang tapi beda lagi kalau cerita ini berbentuk OS.

 **Romansa sasuhinanya banyakin.** Ini udah :) **Jangan biarkan Sasu sama Karin, ending harus SH.** Kita liat aja nanti yaaa~ *smirk **Flashbacknya kurang nih.** Bagi saya cukup kok *dihajar **Naru itu siapa sih? Hinata suka sama dia gitu? Padahal Hinata udah sama Sasuke duluan kan?** Apa chapter ini sudah menjawab semuanya? **Kemaren katanya ini mau di buat panjang.** 2k+ itu sdh cukup panjang say~ untuk ukuran multichap buatan saya :)) **Next up kilat.** Gak bisa janji hiks… :'( **Sasu jahat. Labil.** Emang iyaaa *dihajar SasuFC

Thanks for reviewer or silent reader.

Saya sayang kalian semuaaaa *kecup satu-satu

Well, saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan yaa?

Thank You!


End file.
